Utility trailers are commonly used to transport lumber, plumbing supplies, tools and other construction items and materials to and from construction sites. Typically, utility trailers are fitted with a forwardly-protruding trailer hitch which engages a hitch element provided on the rear of a towing vehicle. The utility trailer typically has a trailer interior and floor in which the lumber, tools, pipe and other supplies and materials are stored during transport and upon arrival at a construction site, the supplies and materials are removed from the trailer as needed. Saws and other tools or workstations are typically removed from the trailer and set up to cut or otherwise process or handle lumber, and other materials. The material-handling devices, saws and other tools or workstations are typically separate from the trailer and must be individually removed from the trailer and set up for use.